yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh Stupidity
Yugioh Stupidity Is a very loose parody of Yugioh like Yugioh Abridged by Little Kuriboh but the humour is more like Ben 10 Stupidity in that it's random and stupid. Yugi, a midget freshman at high school who looks and sounds like he should still be in grade school is the main character, a boy with eye searingly pink, black and blond hair that everyone comments on. (The pink and black bit is a star shape and the blond parts, his natural hair colour, are his bangs/fringe.) he meets many friends such as Joey Wheeler from Brooklyn, all Brooklyn people are angry all the time. The incredibly stupid Tristan, who often accidentally pokes people's eyes out with his hairdo, Tea/Anzu, who can't decide if she loves Yugi or just wants to be friend, (She loves the Pharaoh though). And many others. Characters Yugi "Yugioh" Moto The main character. A midget or a grade schooler who got sent up a few grades, which considering how stupid everyone else is in this universe, I'm not surprised. He has eye searingly brightly coloured spikey hair. It's just a rule that every anime protagonist must have ridiculous hair. Throughout season Zero, or The true season one that never got dubbed because it was too violent, he constantly tries to challenge villains to a children's card game to which they explain that duel monsters hasn't been invented yet and he gets beaten up. He is a complete wuss and no one likes him, not even Joey and Tristan who were still evil at this point in the storyline. He is a wimp who can't defend himself without others helping him (such as the Pharaoh) and is the second worst duelist apart from Joey, but only on the account that Joey sucks and made his entire deck with just monster cards and because Yugi cheats using illegal cards such as Pot of Greed, (well to be fair everyone uses that card because it's so well known) or insulting, distracting or tearing up his opponent's favourite cards if he's losing. He gets up late for school most mornings so he runs to school with a piece of toast shoved in his mouth, which made such a funny screenshot it's the title screen. Yugi lives with his grandfather in a games shop that sells stuff such as Duel monsters (Duel Monster arc onwards) and sometimes his mother lives there but 4kids censors keep trying to remove her. (Until the episode 'Death to 4Kids!') Yugi's favourite monster is the Dark Magician. His least favourite is the annoying Kuriboh, although that card is the worst card ever so I'm not surprised. His soul room in the Millennium Puzzle is a child's nursery with toys and games. Yami Yugi, The Pharaoh, Dark Yugi, Atem The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. A pharaoh with amnesia who can't remember his name or even his previous life. He reluctantly helps out Yugi against his will because Yugi is just pathetic. He is smug and despite that in canon that we are supposed to believe that he is the one good spirit of a millennium item, he's actually the most evil and enjoys mind crushing people or inflicting horrible penalty games on them such as having them being eaten by giant monster worms. Later on he is forbidden by Yugi to mind crush or inflict shadow games on people. (At least until the Orialchos saga with those dudes on motorcycles where Yami plays the seal of Orialchos and bitchslaps Yugi to remind him who he's dealing with.) He is also quiet vain and confident of his masculinity and attractiveness. He dislikes Kuriboh, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Kaiba and gay clowns. However he admits Tea is kind of cute. At one point in the Singapore dubbed episodes he gets possessed by Sonic the Hedgehog for some reason... During Yami Bakura/Florence's shadow game at Duelist Kingdom he admits Yugi has been cheating the entire series. Although Yami Yugi is an even worse cheater constantly screwing the rules on the account that he can because he's the main character yet constantly reminds others when they break the rule, uses illegal cards such as Egyptian God cards or whatever the current season arc's overpowered legendary cards are, and invokes satanic rituals on opponents when they lose which he explains is ancient Egyptian magic. His soul room in the Millennium Puzzle is a vast labyrinth full of deadly traps. Joey Wheeler One of a troublesome duo of bullies who pick on Yugi and steal part of his millennium puzzle. However eventually after defeating Kenshiro "Eyebrows almighty!" Trudge, they become friends, sort of... (Kill Bill siren intensifies) He is from Brooklyn and as you should know that's where Mario and Luigi live. Brooklyn people also have something called Brooklyn rage, where when they shout out Brooklyn rage their strength increases dramatically. However this doesn't work on the villain of the episode (except Weevil and Rex). Joey is best friends with Tristan although his stupidity annoys him. They both became friends with Yugi but he still hates them for bullying him. Joey lives in Brooklyn with his alcoholic father who has no name, his blind sister Serenity who has a percent head cold/stuffy voice and his little cousin Irreep Wheeler, a girl who can turn into a fire breathing dragon at will. Serenity is the focus of the Duel Monsters arc because she comes to visit Joey from their estranged mother and he needs to buy treatment for her blindness, which is Hollywood blindness that can be magically cured by the story advancement saying so. In this case by Joey paying for really expensive hospital treatment for it that coincidentally the villain of the arc is offering in a tournament. His cousin is introduced along with my OC Oscar. Tristan Taylor Joey's friend. They once bullied Yugi together. He is incredibly stupid and says "Holy (explicative) on a sandwich!" a lot. Like Joey he can become incredibly strong just by shouting "My voice gives me super strength!" Kemo, Kaiba's double crossing evil bodyguard is revealed to be his father during the Duelist Kingdom arc. Tristan might also share some relation to Chris Redfield from Resident Evil because they both can punch boulders, although the one Tristan punched was a balloon so we don't even know if he can actually punch one. In the Japanese episodes he is called Honda and the characters mistakenly believe him to be a Japanese car causing him to constantly correct them. Tea Gardner/Anzu Yugi's only friend until Kenshiro the hall monitor bears up Joey and Tristan. She can't make up her mind, one minute she advances on Yugi to take their relationship to the next level only to then sharply say "As a friend Yugi!" It doesn't help that Yugi is a little pervert. Many strange things happen to her on their adventures. She got possessed By Shadi and turned into his mind slave, got possessed by Crump and turned into Penguin Tea briefly where she yelled random things about penguins and tried to seduce Yugi, and finally she got possessed by Marik's Millennium Rod which is only supposed to work on people called Steve. Oscar regularly pronounces her name as Tea (as in Tee) rather than Tea (Tae-ah). Miho "My hoe" Nosaka Another of Yugi's friends. She's Tristan's beloved, but she doesn't like him despite his romantic gestures. She doesn't say anything and the 4Kids censors regularly remove her from the scene or try to censor her. Why they do this, I don't know. It's not like she swore, showed her cleverage or was eating a rice ball or something... Kenshiro "Eyebrows Almighty!" Trudge The hall monitor and the villain of the first episode. He hates bullies, yet bullies and demands a ridiculous amount of money from Yugi for beating up Joey and Tristan for him. (Actually due to conversion rates and inflation 20,000 yen isn't actually that much money.) Being a major villain and not being Weevil or Rex, Joey's Brooklyn rage and Tristan's super strength don't work on him and thus they were beaten up. Of course since he has almighty eyebrows like Kenshiro and looks a bit like Kenshiro I assume he's indestructible. Yugi tries to challenge him to a game of duel monsters, but he explains duel monsters hasn't been invented yet and beats him up. However Yami Yugi defeats him by feeding him to some giant alien worms that appear from the school swimming pool. Grandpa Solomon Moto Yugi's paternal Grandfather. He owns a game shop that Yugi helps run. He is a bit senile and inappropriately mentions Tea's boobs constantly despite being reminded not to. On the other hand Yugi frequently explains to his friends that the Millennium Puzzle was a memento from his grandpa implying that he's dead. This annoys Grandpa who has to constantly remind everyone that he is still alive. Yugi's gameboy once went missing, in Kaiba's debut Grampa explained he decided for whatever reason to shove it up his ass. Probably to pleasure himself or as a prank. He has so far been beaten up by Seto Kaiba and had his Blue Eyes White Dragon Card ripped up, had his soul taken by Pegasus and possessed by a redneck/hillbilly in the Singapore dub. Mrs Moto Yugi's rarely seen mother. She is plain and sensible looking compared to her son's wacky hair style which he probably gets from his father's side of the family. She is often being dragged off the scene by 4Kids censors for some reason. The evil ZTV Director The villain of episode two. An evil director who controls his camera men to such extent that he can fabricate the truth to his own ends, which he does to humiliate Yugi and threaten Joey (who later reveals he has a criminal record and was on his final warning) when the latter tries to punch him. Yami Yugi inflicts a penalty game/dark magic that causes him to only see in mosaic censors. Hanasaki/Yugi's nerd friend Another friend of Yugi's. He's a nerd kid and a wimp like Yugi. He is often getting beaten up by the episode villain(s). He loves American style superhero comics and playing dress up. (Which is what little kids do...) As a result he gets picked on a lot. Like Miho and Yugi's mom, he is also often seen being dragged off the set by 4Kids censors. He is introduced in episode three as a victim of Fender Shrill, the badly singing senior student. Fender Shrill/Sausage-ji The villain of the third episode. A senior student who forces students to listen to his awful singing or forces freshmen to hand out tickets to students to come to his karaoke sessions. When Yugi is trying to find a seat on the bus he ends up at the back where Fender is sitting and of course Fender decides to force him to hand out tickets. After catching Hanasaki give his tickets to Yugi, he beats him up. When Yugi goes to Fender's to accept his punishment for not selling any tickets, Fender shows what has happened to Hanasaki as a warning to Yugi. Yugi then becomes Yami Yugi who challenges Fender to a shadow game, the loser has their eardrums blown out by a very loud sound. He likes to dress like Elvis Presley. Escaped Prisoner/777 killer/Spider killer/Happy Burger Manager The villain of the fourth episode. Ok, this guy is confusing! In the manga he is a murderer on death row with 777 tattooed on his head and short spiked hair. However in the season zero anime he is a criminal known as the spider killer as he has a spider tattoo on his back. And in the anime he has been under cover as the manager of the Happy Burger ever since he escaped and the recent escapee who we believe is 777's counterpart is actually just a red herring. He takes the restaurant hostage and Tea who he intends to use as a bullet shield if the cops find him. He makes Yugi fetch him some cigarettes and something to drink. However him slapping Tea summons the Pharaoh who sets him on fire with his evil powers. (In the manga 777 accidentally sets himself alight when he drops his lit cigarette on his lap after pouring vodka down himself trying not to move. In the anime it's magic fire.) The freaky fortune teller Kokurano The villain of episode five. A fortune telling student although he clames he can actually see the future as a psychic and is offended by the terms fortune teller and clairvoyant. He is extremely ugly that it's a reoccurring joke to zoom in on his ugly face with a scream. He is also a pervert and tricks Tea into seeing him alone so he can knock her out with chloroform and do whatever he likes with her... However Yugi finds out he is a fraud and just makes his predictions happen. The Pharaoh then challenges him to a shadow game which he loses trying to prove he has psychic powers and knocks himself out. He also reveals one last aspect of his tricks, that he writes down vague predictions on notes and then makes them happen. Goro Irasshaimase! (Long string of vaguely Japanese sounds and war cries) The villain of the sixth episode. A senior student. The school is holding a carnival/funfair and each class gets to choose from a lottery which allotment they'll get. Yugi's class gets the best one by chance and they decide to hold carnival games there. However a furious Goro insists that the allotment Yugi's class won in the lottery is strictly reserved for the senior class to make Japanese style cabbage pancakes. It's implied that Goro's class normally rigs the lottery or threatens the staff to give them that allotment. He demands Yugi's class hand it over. However they protest so he sends in his goons to smash up the carnival games and places the grilling table there. Yugi and Joey get hurt in the process. However the Pharaoh challenges him to a shadow game at night. (Seriously how is he doing this? And why do they agree to it? No way! I'm not trespassing on the school at night to meet some freaky kid!) The game is a deadly game of air hockey with a vial of an explosive substance encased in a block of ice that is slowly melting on the very hot grilling table. However Goro is too good so the Pharaoh cheats and puts a nick in the ice causing it to shatter when Goro hits it and the chemical explodes on him. His fate is unknown. (Why does this school have deadly explosive chemicals again? What are they teaching there?!) Ms. Chono/The Wicked Witch of Expel The villain of the seventh episode. A teacher at the school. She usually is a substitute teacher. However she is evil both inside and outside the classroom. It's revealed she goes on dates supposedly with the intention of getting a boyfriend, but then cruelly and rudely dumps them. She was in a particularly bad mood in her debut because her date dumped her instead. She likes to have surprise inspections on her students where if she finds anything contraband (Extremely explicit things like tampoms (which probably upset the 4Kids censors so they refused to dub season Zero) to harmless things like love puzzles, why those are banned I don't know...) if she does she expels the student it was found on. (How on earth she can just expel students with out the principal's say so I don't know...). She invokes such an inspection on the day Tristan with Yugi's help brought Miho a romantic gift. Yugi, Joey and Tristan pull a "I'm Spartacus!" To confuse her, but she decides to open Miho's gift and assemble it herself to find the culprit. Pharaoh uses his dark magic to remove her make up/cosmetic surgery to reveal her true face, which is really ugly. (Possibly a reflection of her evil, sadistic personality that she's as ugly on the outside as her inside.) In the anime he instead makes a puzzle with a broken mirror that they have to assemble blindfolded. The Junky Scorpion Shopkeeper The villain of episode eight. A back alley merchant who sells all manner of rare things, for a price. Joey manages to coax him into selling some very rare trainers. The owner's quirk is that he keeps a pet scorpion worn by its tail as a necklace at all times. However the shopkeeper pays thugs to beat up and mug customers of rare goods he sells to them to resell to the next gullible fool. However Joey and Tristan force a confession out of his thugs about this trick and Yami Yugi challenges the shopkeeper to a shadow game where they must take turns taking a coin from the booby trapped sneaker where the shopkeeper placed his pet scorpion. The catch is that they are allowed to take any amount of coins at a time, they can even get greedy and take all of them! But, like the greedy monkey and the snake fable your hand will get stuck trying to do that and there's the venomous scorpion lurking in the trainer... it's a test of greed... The shopkeeper of course loses because he betrayed his loyal pet by trying to kill it and got greedy, so the scorpion stung him. Seto Kaiba Introduced as the villain of a double episode story. "The cards with teeth." He is the adopted son of a billionaire games and entertainment corporation CEO. This games and entertainment corporation is called Kaiba Corp. In the original anime he strangely had green hair. Kaiba is evil and sadistic originally (the rubbish censored anime only briefly touches upon this). He starts his story putting on a persona of being a friend to Yugi, but when he sees that Yugi's Grampa owns the last remaining copy of Blue eyes White Dragon. (Called Blue eyes White supremacist Dragon in this parody) He is determined to have it and even tries to bribe Grampa with a case of rare cards, but Grampa won't hand over the card. However one day Yugi coaxed his grandfather into letting him take it to school. Kaiba making a lucky guess that Yugi had the card (cough, plot reasons, cough) and asks to look at it before pulling a switcharoo with a fake copy. Yugi of course knows he's been had, because the story wouldn't be any fun otherwise, and begs for his card back after school. Kaiba of course denies he has it and shows his true evil side and beats up Yugi. (In the anime Joey and Tristan are with him so he has to call for back up via his bodyguards, because evil rich guys have bodyguards. And they beat Joey and Tristan up for him.) Yami Yugi challenges him to a shadow game, a game of Duel Monsters, well it's predecessor Magic and Wizards. It's extremely confusing because it's called Magic and Wizards in the early anime and Manga and the cards have a different design, yet in the later manga and American anime it's called Duel Monsters. In a heated double episode, because story arc villain, Kaiba eventually loses the came trying to use Yugi's Blue eyes White Dragon against him and it returns to Yugi and vaporises Kaiba. Yami Yugi then punishes him with a hallucination of duel monsters attacking him over and over. ... Kaiba of course isn't your average villain of the week and comes back throughout the series with a new diabolical plan to get his revenge, some of them masterminded by his baby brother Mokuba. Until of course Yami Yugi finally defeats him at the end of the Death T games and mind crushes him. (Which is a whole lot more exciting then the quickly rushed story in the 4Kids dub where he barely has half an episode!) Hirutani/Diesel Kane The villain of Episodes eleven and twelve. Joey's old friend from middle school when he was evil and constantly bullying people like Yugi. He returns and coaxed Joey into returning to the gang, which is written as Joey going missing for a few days. Yugi and the gang find him and beg for him to comeback, but one of Kane's goons beats up Yugi. At the arcade Joe beats up the gang member who beat up Yugi and gets a beating and taken to Kane's hide out to be punished. This punishment is more beatings and being electrocuted with tasers. (Somewhere 4Kids is crying "Stop! No more!") Dark Yugi some how has Spidey-sense and finds Joey and the gang in their warehouse because why not?! He sets up a shadow game where if they can't find the trigger to his "bomb" it will go off on them. They fail to find it and an unconscious gang member woken up by a drop of water from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle sticks his taser in the puddle everyone's standing in and electrocutes them. (These are stupidly high powered tasers and it's a cartoon so you can see electricity...) ... However Kane and his gang return with deadly yo-yos later in the series and learn the painful truth of why you don't climb on rusty corrugated metal roofs... The fat museum owner Yugi and his friends visit a history museum with an ancient Egyptian exhibit. However the museum owner would like to show case Yugi's Millennium Puzzle so he asks Solomon's friend the professor to ask Yugi who agrees as long as it's returned to him at the end of the day. However the museum owner has no intention of giving Yugi back his Millennium Puzzle and plots to sell it and pay Yugi off to be quiet. However Shadi pays him a visit and the mysterious turban headed man also has a Millennium item. (Two actually because he's a greedy sod!) Shadi goes on about ancient Egyptian rituals of the dead, (satanism) and demonic crocodile monsters that inhabit Zuul chairs! (Zuuuuuuul!) Then he gets eaten by Ammit. But since that's not possible the death is made to look like a heart attack to us mortals lest we go mad from revelation that the ancient Egyptians were right all along and that we share a world of monsters! Then Shadi enters Yugi's mind to challenge him to a shadow game/ turn him into a mind slave, but Dark Yugi challenges him to a shadow game instead to find his soul room within a huge labyrinth that I swear he copied from the movie Labyrinth! Shadi loses but Yami being sporting because he couldn't find anything evil that Shadi had done, (mind invasion, murdering the evil museum owner?) and sends him home. Shadi Also known as crying turban guy. He has the honour of being "That one villain who has one big story arc and then never flipping turns up ever again in the series even though he has a flipping Millennium item! Two in fact!" Seriously screw you who ever wrote this anime! He turns up at the museum, talks to Yugi, mistakes him for a grade schooler (understandable) and then murders the museum owner and returns Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to him when asked, but then invades his mind with the Millennium Keyblade! And gets his ass kicked by the Pharaoh and told to stop invading minds. Then he wants revenge, because Bakura and Marik haven't been introduced yet (This season zero remember!) and we need an evil Millennium item user for some reason. His evil revenge plot involves turning the college professor into a zombie mind slave to try and kill Yugi's friends to make the other Yugi appear. When this doesn't work he turns Tea into a slave doll and tells Yugi he could order her to throw herself off the roof if he wanted to. This pisses off Yugi enough that the Pharaoh takes over. (In the anime he takes over Tristan and Tea as zombies to kill the gang.) Then Shadi sets up a shadow game with some props from the history department of the college. Both parties have special dolls (these are buried with the Pharaoh to serve him in the afterlife... I don't know just read up on Egyptian mythology...) that represent their life in the game, if Yami Yugi's breaks Tea's plank she be walkin' Arrr! will fall and she'll fall to her death. However if Shadi's only doll breaks it will release the Millennium Keyblade and one touch from it restores a mind slave's mind to normal. Shadi then subjects Dark Yugi to scary riddles that may or not be illusions, to test his focus. They involve Redeads from Zelda! (Ahem!- Atem. Ok fine Egyptian zombies...) Ammit and a game of Concentration with tiles and finally a game featuring evil Joey from the past in which they roll the Millennium Puzzle like a dice and try to force one another into a bottomless pit around the game arena. Yugi defeats Shadi with the power of friendship! (and permanent markers!) And Shadi restores Tea and the professor and leaves scot free without a mind crushing or death by Egyptian satanic ritual! Damn it Yami! The Watch collector I've already lost count of the episodes so let's just say Shadi's arc was the season finale and this is the first episode of the next one. This guy collects watches, because why not? Some of them are modern trendy ones. However he steals a rare one that Tristan brought for Miho and was keeping it in his trouser pocket. The watch collector deciding to follow Tristan to the bathroom goes through his trouser pockets (because he's weird... I dunno) and steals Miho's watch. However he stupidly boasts he has it to Yugi after the gang have left the shop. (Seriously the boy's possessed by an evil undead Pharaoh who likes to play satanic games with people! Why?!) And of course gets locked in his basement with Dark Yugi to play a game. (We get it! You're Jigsaw...) The watch maker loses so Yami Yugi inflicts some kind of body horror/mind game that causes his watches to merge with his flesh painfully and to replace his eyes with clocks... The shopkeeper goes mad and we never hear from him again except an epilogue where he has smashed his watch collection. Kujirada The villain of the second episode of the second season of Zero. This is the virtual pet/tamagotchi rip off episode! Everyone in the school is playing with virtual pets/Tamagotchis because they were a trend in the nineties... The episode needed a villain so Kujirada is introduced and some plot line of rare virtual pets with a black star that live forever (regular starless ones die after a week.) In the anime to make him even eviller he steals his pet from a shop, because we've covered murder, atttempted murder, assault, theft and now shoplifting... Yugi then introduces us to his cute virtual pet 'U2' (Bono please sue Yugi...) and poor U2 gets bullied by Joey's pet. (apparently it didn't get the plot advancement memo.) Then they make up and exchange data. (cough For Digivolving! Cough) The villainous stuff finally kicks in that Kujirada is being kept awake by his greedy little monster and it decides it has a taste for other virtual pets. The next day Kujirada snatches each of the main characters pets and feeds them to his own monster, who wasn't satisfied with eating everyone else's... He then tries to feed U2 to his monster. (Hey they have a recording contract and concerts to attend!) However Joey's dead monster's exchanged data allows U2 to evolve into Yami U2! Who promptly kicks Kujirada's monster's ass! Apparently he outright killed the monster given Kujirada's comments that he can sleep now undisturbed. This is where the Manga version of this story ends, but in the anime the story continues with a shadow game this episode was sorely missing... (You could have just mind crushed Kuji...) Haiyama/ Ken Ichijouji from Digimon/ The Digimon emperor! Seriously look at this guy on the official wikia! He's the Digimon emperor! And to boot the actual villain of the virtual pet episode pulling Kujirada's strings. (At least in the anime, but the anime version was better so you'll find Stupidity is a combination of both the manga and anime plus some episodes of my own.) After Kujirada leaves he gets tortured by his master Haiyama who like the Digimon emperor has an evil side as well as his good side. Since the digidestined aren't around to summon cybernetic dinosaurs! Dark Yugi challenges him to a shadow game. (Personally I'd settle for death by cybernetic dinosaurs! Or being punched by TK.) Yugi wins once again and Haiyama gets eaten by his monster. (Unfortunately Wormon was already dead so he couldn't eat the Digimon emperor but at least Xemnasmon demoted him to Vexen and took over as the boss in their relationship). Delinquents/Thugs Because apparently Japan is solely populated by scary American yobs/muggers/hoodies etc And Kane's gang and the Junky Scorpion gang are still in hospital so we need to up the gangster quota. They are bribed by Hanasaki's stupid father Kirk Van Houton (cough) to play super heroes with Hanasaki. But then they want more money so they lure Hanasaki by pretending to kidnap Yugi. (They should have, I bet he looks cute tied up...) then they reveal they were just holding back, because there's just no way a midget high school freshman the size of a fourth grader can beat up evil gangsters twice their size. They then beat him up and blind him with spray paint. (He wasn't wearing his glasses in costume.) Dark Yugi then saves the day with his fire maze of death! (Courtesy of a smouldering cigarette and inflammable spray paint!) However he decides to be sporting and that scaring them with deadly fire and humiliation with a quick swim in the freezing cold river was enough of a punishment. Mokuba Kaiba Aka, Evil little shit of the Kaiba family. Seto's equally psychotic little brother. (Until Yami Yugi mind crushes them both at Death T!) Mokuba spends his time hanging around with his "Scary little brat gang who are actually threatening and armed with real weapons!" (Seriously! We're not talking slingshots like Bart Simpson! We're talking real knives, real tasers and real guns! How do they have these?! Do their parents know they have them?!) When he's not hanging around with his little gang he's dressed up a prince in his royal ermine robes and either being chauffeured around in the family limo (He sometimes likes to throw bombs out the window at people!) or hanging about the Kaiba mansion. You could say he and his brother Seto are experts at their favourite games (Duel Monsters/Magic and Wizards and Capsule Monsters chess respectively.) with Yami Yugi being their only competition. Mokuba's debut is during the capsule monsters episode (The anime version where he's replaced with a creepy nerd with a crush on Miho isn't canon in my fanfiction, I prefer the Mokuba version.) where his gang hold Yugi hostage and demand he play a rigged game of capsule monsters chess with Mokuba who has heard of Yugi's exploits from his brother and wants revenge on his behalf. Despite Mokuba cheating by rigging the machine to give himself a team of strong monsters and Yami Yugi a weak team he loses because of his overconfidence and not paying attention to the field and reading up on the special abilities of certain monsters. (Yami has one monster that can can instantly kill any monsters regardless of level if they're in a diagonal line.) Yami then uses his evil powers to trap Mokuba in a capsule. Way to traumatise little kids, Yami... Street Fighter/ Bruce Lee The fifth episode of season two. He's named after the video game he was playing with Yugi! (Well, sort of. It's a homage to Street Fighter.) He also looks like Bruce Lee if you asked a caricature artist to draw an exaggerated picture of him with a pinched 'Jareth from Labyrinth' face. He is a sore loser so he beats up Yugi and takes his Millennium Puzzle. Luckily Joey finds Yugi and then finds the Street Fighter/ Bruce Lee wannabe and challenges him to a fight. The Bruce Lee wannabe adds a challenge to it. They fight with knives in their mouths so that if they get punched in the face, the knife will stab through the back of their throats killing them. However Bruce Lee Wannabe is cheating with a trick knife that collapses into its handle. However Joey offers him to forgo taking part in the challenge because he doesn't want to hold back from punching him in the face. Joey distracts him anyway with a shaken up can of fizzy drink and sprays him in the face. He beats up the street fighter and takes back Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. The four games masters/ Kaiba's Elite Four I've included this Anime only story arc to pad out Kaiba's arc. Kaiba returns after his hallucination penalty game and takes up a penchant for aprons and glasses as he disguises himself as some creepy woodshop teacher (Can't understand Japanese, I have no idea what was happening in this episode.) who kidnaps Yugi. Our funky haired hero is taken somewhere to face the Elite Four of Domino City! But he hasn't collected the eight gym badges! The first episode is against Ridley Sheldon, an old man with a creepy obsession with dolls... (um...) Also he probably works for the Kaiba's somehow. Despite his creepy penchant for dolls he is automatically awesome for being named after a Metroid boss! His game is another Magic and Wizards game, except with an effect called Doll in play which makes his monsters harder to kill. Yami bypasses this effect by attacking the dolls indirectly and defeats Ridley but unfortunately doesn't inflict a penalty game. The pervert doctor In a short episode where we're introduced to Serenity Wheeler and her mysterious blindness, a creepy doctor wants his way with nurse or he'll have her fired. He also threatens to have Joe kicked out of the hospital and Serenity's treatment stopped. The pervert doctor also likes to play golf in his office than do any work. So Dark Yugi challenges him to a game of golf in the shadow realm version of the hospital. The loser gets eaten alive by zombie patients who died under the doctor's malpractice. Of course the doctor loses and gets eaten. The four games masters/ Kaiba's Elite Four Yugi faces the second games master to a game of Concentration! Ryuichi is a man with supernatural luck. (Basically he can see through the cards) However confident he already knows where the cards are he picks where they should be rather than making a guess. Yami had taken advantage of a short circuit in the power to switch the cards over. He loses as a result and Yami once again neglects to mind crush. The three Witches Risa Yugi encounters triplets at his school who think they're witches! They challenge him to a special game of Magic and Wizards. Basically they want Yugi's rare violet Hecate card (cough, where have we seen this before? Cough.) But Yugi won't hand it over. They bribe him with gifts, look after him when he becomes ill but still he won't hand it over. So Risa reveals her powers which is either that she's an identical triplet or she can clone herself. Then she somehow gets the Millennium Puzzle off of Yugi and challenges him to a wager game of Magic and Wizards with the Millennium Puzzle and the Violet Hecate card at stake. Without Yami, Yugi must duel alone. However he sucks so Yami Oscar takes over. (Kaiba suddenly being nice this episode doesn't make sense...) He uses his change of heart themed deck to trounce the sisters then banishes them to the shadow realm. He explains to Yugi that there's been a lack of mind crushes/ penalty games lately. The four games masters/ Kaiba's Elite Four The third member Aileen Rao. She challenges Yugi to some unknown Asian sounding game. She has hypnotic powers and a pet tiger. They must wager something valuable to them. Aileen suggests that Yugi's wager be Anzu/Tea and Aileen wagers her employment with Kaiba corp. However their first game is a draw so Aileen makes them have another game. However despite Aileen's hypnotic powers Yami wins. Aileen accepts he is the better player and gets fired by Seto Kaiba. Kaoruko The school is holding a beauty contest so Miho enters. However a very popular student who has also entered sees Miho as a threat to her chances of winning (cos shy girls are better then vindictive bunny boilers) so she sabotages Miho's chance by ripping her dress. However Yami Yugi challenges Kaoruko to a shadow game involving roses. Kaoruko loses so must face a penalty game where Yami creates an elaborate illusion that she's turned really ugly and has snake hair. (Possibly yet another reflection of someone's true side, what is it with this anime and beautiful, but evil characters?) The four games masters/ Kaiba's Elite Four The fourth and final member Daimon. Kaiba brings his dear butler back from the dead with advanced super science! The zombie cyborg butler challenges Yugi to a game of Magic and Wizards. However Daimon, despite being loyal to Kaiba explains he believes there is still good in Kaiba and begs Yugi/Yami Yugi to find it. Meanwhile The stakes of Yugi's and Daimon'a duel rests on a wager between Kaiba Corp and Omega Town (A rival games industry only mentioned in the Toei Anime.) with some of their most valuable assets at stake. And to top it off Gozaburo Kaiba, the true owner of Kaiba Corp (until Seto ousted him and spent the shares on green hair dye.) returns! Ooooh! The drama! However Kaiba once again explains he is the CEO now, not Gozaburo. And Goza throws himself out the boardroom window which is five floors above ground level. Yami defeats Daimon in a high stakes game of Magic and Wizards with Tea's life at stake and spares Daimon because he was only doing his job and was actually good. Don't worry, this all comes back to bite him in Death T! Omega Town A rival entertainment and games corp of Kaiba Corp. They're not mentioned much except that Kaiba has wagered something between them over the Elite Four games against Yugi. As such they're not a villain yet, at least not until long after Death T. Gozaburo Kaiba Seto and Mokuba's adoptive father. After Seto fired their parents the "Not yet Kaiba" brothers went into an orphanage until Seto challenged Goza to a chess game, if he lost, he had to adopt Seto and Mokuba. Gozaburo was a harsh man towards his new foster sons and bullied them with beatings and private tuition. Seto repaid him by teaming up with his shady boardroom executives and voting Gozaburo out of Kaiba Corp. He comes back to take back his company but Kaiba and the treacherous executives vote him out again so he throws himself out a window. There's more story to tell in the Virtual Workd Arc, but spoilers! Hehehe! The final episode of the four games masters arc is also the final episode of season two. (Season three is the Death T arc!) Death T arc A week after the Elite Four games, Yugi's next challenge to become the Pokemon master, sorry, King of Games is to take part in Kaiba's deadly little theme park... First up is a deadly dinner Russian roulette against Mokuba. They have a choice of six dinners on a spinning table. Two have been poisoned (Joey actually suspects this given the Kaiba's long history of threatening Yugi and his friends, see above. But Mokuba throws them off the accusation by saying that would be extremely rude of him to do that. Of course Joey was unfortunately right and succumbs to the poison.) The remaining four are safe. Yami finds that Mokuba is cheating again to rig the table with a hidden switch in the syrup bottle. Yami breaks the hidden switch forcing Mokuba to play fair and Mokuba loses by taking the last poisoned meal. Luckily Hobson, Kaiba's other butler is on hand to cure everyone who got poisoned. Then the next day comes the death T games proper. First up is a deadly game of laser tag, with electrified suits! It's Yugi, Tea and Joey vs some of Kaiba's goons. (In the Manga they are a James Bond look-alike, a Nappa as a Mercenary, damn it Nappa! and A Rambo look-alike. In the anime they're colour named, red, blue and green. Also where as Tea is revealed as an intern at Kaiba Corp after mysteriously losing her job at Happy Burrger, in the anime Two of the Elite Four games masters, Ryuiji and Aileen return for revenge) Also Tristan brings his perverted little baby cousin along! Round two is a ghost train ride hosted by Hobson with a twist! You can't make a sound or the seats of the train, which are reconfigured electric chairs will electrocute you! Of course Hobson, like any of the other villains decides to cheat to make the gang scream. Luckily Tristan's cousin has a few dirty tricks of his own and shits on Hobson causing him to cry out and get electrocuted. Round two ain't over yet! Now the gang must explore a haunted house. As they work their way through the deadly traps and riddles, Tristan's cousin Cedric is revealed to be a double agent bribed by Kaiba to lure the gang into the house's basement. Most of the time though he just sits there picking his nose... In the basement the gang encounter the Chopper man, a killer Kaiba helped out of prison in return for being a deadly exhibit/obstacle in his haunted house. Luckily Joey tricks him into setting fire to the oil in the room and flambéing himself. Next is round three, the gang find themselves in a chamber with heavy blocks falling upon them to fill up the room. Yami finally reveals his existence to Yugi's friends as their guardian angel/fairy god pharaoh. And Tristan supposedly dies! (No he doesn't actually, but we don't find out until the final round if he survives...) Round four is a Monster Chess Rematch against Mokuba. This time he agrees to play fair. However they must play the game in Seto's penalty game box. at the beginning of the Death T game Yugi is forced to watch his grandfather duel against Kaiba and loses in this box revealing its penalty is to be subject to frightening holograms of monsters. (Kaiba' revenge for Yami doing the same thing to him apparently.) After a nail biting game Mokuba loses again and is subjected to the box's scary holograms. Yami saves him, despite everything the little shit put him through and Mokuba turns good revealing an evil presence took over Seto after he took over Kaiba Corp. Finally Yugi faces Seto himself in the final round. A game of Magic and Wizards. After a triple episode duel, Yami Yugi wins by summoning Exodia the forbidden one and mind crushes Kaiba, ridding him of his evil. Death T Laser Tag Mooks That's James Bond clone, Nappa and Big nosed Rambo in the Manga or Red, Green and Blue in the Anime. They get electrocuted by their suits. Ryuiji and Aileen These two come back for revenge. Ridley is too busy with his dolls and Daimon is either dead or in a state of unlife. They man the controls at the laser tag until Tea and Tristan sabotage the controls. Hobson Kaiba's other butler except this one's evil! He gets electrocuted by his deadly ghost train after Cedric shits on him. Cedric Taylor/ Tristan's cousin A baby wearing a penguin onesie who somehow is capable of being perverse... (probably just sees Tea's assets as food, Tristan...) He is also disgusting as he likes to shit on people and pick his nose. Once Oscar's gang start hanging around Tristan makes sure he wears a diaper so no more shitting on people. Oscar likes tormenting him with his cute and silly duel monsters. During Death T Kaiba somehow bribed him to help lure the gang to their deaths in the haunted house basement. Chopper Man A serial killer Kaiba sprung from prison because apparently billionaires can do that. He ends up roasting himself in his own torture chamber. Perhaps he might come back and kill Domino City residents in their dreams... Guidance Counsellor Tsuruora After the Death T story we go back to villain of the week. This guy is yet another evil teacher at Domino High, well technically he's only the guidance counsellor but he boasts that he can punish (Expel) students if he wants. He's story is that he confiscates a love match up toy from Miho. What is this school's problem with love toys and romantic puzzles? So a few seniors are making out... Yami Yugi challenges him to a game of find the Love match maker toy, of course these keychain toys like their cousin the virtual pet, like to beep at unfortunate moments and Yami finds Tsuraora is hiding it under his wig. Yes the seemingly vain and glamorous guidance counsellor is bald! Yami decides his embarrassment at being found to be bald is enough of a punishment and spares him a mind crush/penalty game. ZTV Producer The producer of a crooked quiz show Joey joins to pay his father's drinking and gambling debts, (How about Serenity's eyes, Joey?!) Once Yami sneaks back stage and finds out the game is rigged he gets paint on the buttons and uses his dark magic to make the producer crazy and loudly announce to everyone his deepest thoughts about them. (That he finds them gullible fools etc.) He gets sacked and the show cancelled so poor Joey gets no prize money... good Job Yami... Koji Nagumo/ Spider tank top man Yugi and his friends get addicted by a fighting figure toy with a connector joystick that looks disturbingly gun like and can connect to another for two player battles. Oh and the figures are collectible monsters... However a bully with a penchant for spider emblem clothes challenges Yugi to a duel, the loser forfeits their fighting monster. Of course Komi cheats to win. Yami challenges him to a rematch with Joey's monster, a boxing space pirate from Metroid... and Koji tries to cheat again. Yami will not tolerate this so he ups the level of the shadow game. (Put it simply, the rematch is already a shadow game, but rather than whip out with the penalty game hocus pocus, The shadow game's features increment/get even scarier) In this case the next stage has Koji's monsters come to life and grab ahold of his legs to restrain him. Along with his monster being replaced by an arachnid version of himself and the intial terms of the shadow games in which attacks on the monsters are also inflicted as actual injuries on Yami/Koji. Yami eventually wins and inflicts a penalty game on Koji where his skin begins to crack like it's plastic. He goes mad with revelation while Yami retrieves his monster fighter toy. Category:Anime Category:Fanfiction Category:BlueKraid